


From Above

by Oyanachi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyanachi/pseuds/Oyanachi
Summary: A congress meeting gathering all nations takes place in Tokyo. Waiting patiently, Norway's enjoying a coffee at the Starbucks of Shibuya and looked at the passer-by's.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	From Above

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vu d'en haut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658741) by Oyanachi. 



> And here's another translation of my own Hetalia OS fanfictions I've written back in 2014.  
> And here we start with the DenNor stuff eh eh 8)
> 
> Reading them so many years after, I realized how much I've evolved on the vision I have about them and their relationship. Somethings are still the same though but I really felt a difference. Like, now it feels deeper and multidimensional.
> 
> This one is really just a joke I had with a friend as we were talking about a certain shojo manga scene and... I don't remember how I ended with that, but basically that's what happened.
> 
> Last but not least, a big thank you to lumassen who was my proofreader on this!!

Winter in Tokyo. Crowded pedestrian streets. Colorful lights and store fronts. Lit up as it were broad daylight, Shibuya at night was never short of carefree clients. The two combined created an atmosphere that couldn’t be found anywhere else. And in Norway’s eyes, there was nothing more satisfying than looking at pedestrians going by as if they were ants. His greatest pleasure was to enjoy a mocha coffee while being seated in front of the huge viewing window at the Starbucks that wrapped around the entire room. That enabled him to have a broad view of Hachiko crossroad in front of Shibuya station, and to enjoy the comings and goings of passer-by’s.

It was 6pm and Norway had an appointment, as did all nations who had been invited to a congress meeting at the Tokyo International Forum at 9pm later that evening. What could be better then than to warm up with a nice mocha coffee to pass the time?

He took a scalding sip of it and caught sight of a tall silhouette who had stopped in front of the building. Taller than most Japanese people, the man was looking for someone without any apparent success. He was exactly the kind of person Norway liked to scrutinize and looked at. He didn’t get tired of, and even enjoyed, imagining whom such a person could be waiting for.

The man ended up waiting and, hands in pockets, was jumping a little on the spot or walking few steps in the sidewalk in order to get warm.

All of a sudden, the person looked in the distance and Norway frowned. He tried to figure out whom the man could have seen. Then, this man seemed to scowl and tightened the collar of his coat. Norway smirked. The man raised the head and let his dreamy look get lost in the few portions of sky that could be seen between the Tokyo buildings. Norway took advantage of this time to send a message.

_“You look even dumber from above :p”_

When he looked back at Denmark, this one was opening the message at this very moment. Norway then saw him turning around in all directions like a poor little scared animal, desperately looking for his neighbor’s face.

_“You look like a poor puppy looking for his keeper…”_

_“x)”_

Denmark opened his eyes wide and tried very hard to find him. Then, when Norway got tired of seeing him go round in circles, he wrote to him:

_“Raise your eyes, dummy ;)”_

At last, Denmark caught sight of him and amply waved at him, which made most people around him looked at him, bewildered. Norway grimaced but slightly waved back. That’s when Denmark joined his hands as a circle on the top of his head, in order to create a heart. Norway let his head drop to the table in embarrassment.

_“Stop it right now!”_

_“And get over here! You idiot.”_

Denmark rushed over the Starbucks entrance after receiving Norway’s messages, who while he was at it added:

_“And I love you too…”_


End file.
